NorthStar
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | NightclawstheNightwing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Power |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Cold |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Icy White |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Penguin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 16 dragon years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | False Ice Goddess(current), Icewing Healer (former), first circle Icewing (former), Icewing warrior (former), one of Darkstalker's commanders (former) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Icewing/Nightwing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To be known as the goddess of ice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | A cave in the Icewing kingdom (former), Icewing Palace (former), Darkstalker's Palace (former), NorthStar's Ice Fortress (current) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Frost(father), Nightsky (mother) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Herself, Frost (former), Darkstalker ( former), Nightsky (former) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Pretty much everyone who challenges her |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Ice, cold, power, magic, winning |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Losing, enemies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Can create and control ice and frost, has weak frost breath, frostscales that she can turn on and off with a large amount of effort, similar to animus powers effecting a dragon's soul her powers lead to her becoming more evil and pretty much being a second personality. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Her ice and frost, frostscales |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | She has no known ones |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "I much more powerful than you or anyone else will ever be." |} This character belongs to NightclawstheNightwing and will not be used without her permission. She is also in Pyrrhia of the Powered. Description Northstar is a very tall snow white Nightwing looking dragoness with streaks of black and silver on her body and wings. Her spikes and wings are more like those of an Icewing however her tail has no tail spikes. She is often seen wearing a silver bracelet that had once been the source of her frostscales and was once enchanted to let her have them. However after Darkstalker's defeat she became completely white and blue and her eyes are almost completely white with some black and blue. She also gained spirals on her wings. Personality NorthStar is a highly intelligent dragoness who has been corrupted by power. NorthStar was a very kind dragoness even at a young age and always was trying to help. She often stayed with her father in the Icewing Kingdom and hid because of fear of the Sandwing war of Succession. She worked diligently with herbs and became very skilled. She later gained power and gave up on the art of healing and soon became more evil, ferocious and less kind. text here text here